Sagesse quand tu nous tiens
by feylie
Summary: Hermione, notre Gryffondor intello se retrouve en proie aux affres de l’amour. Que faire lorsque notre corps ne répond plus logiquement et que notre cœur cherche à nous échapper ?


Hello !

Bienvenue à vous sur ma nouvelle fic qui aurait dû n'être qu'une song-fic courte mais qui s'est allongée et a dépassé les 10 pages.

Chanson : « Sauvez-moi » de Jeanne Mas

Résumé : Hermione, notre Gryffondor intello se retrouve en proie aux affres de l'amour. Que faire lorsque notre corps ne répond plus logiquement et que notre cœur cherche à nous échapper ? Entre émois, frissons, raison déréglée, refus d'accepter la vérité et le souhait de voir l'élu répondre favorablement à nos attentes… l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Disclaimer : les persos, la chanson, les paroles, rien de tout cela n'est à moi sauf la morale de l'histoire ; si il en a une, bien sûr, lol

Alors, pourquoi cette chanson de Jeanne Mas qui est tout de même assez ancienne, lol, je sais pas, on tourne pas le dos à l'inspiration quand elle vient. Et ce jour là, la chanson était sur les ondes et mon esprit s'est focalisé dessus… forcément ça donne ça. Bonne lecture !

-----------

OoO Sagesse quand tu nous tiens OoO

Les fêtes sont terminées.

La nouvelle année s'est annoncée.

Les nouvelles résolutions sont là.

J'ai des décisions à prendre, certaines plus importantes que d'autres. Je croyais il y a encore trois mois que les seules décisions, sur lesquelles j'aurais à me pencher, seraient uniquement de l'ordre scolaire et professionnel. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ou même imaginé avoir un jour à me tracasser sur autre chose.

Mes cours…

Tout ce travail accompli pour prouver qu'une fille de Moldus pouvait tout aussi bien et mieux faire qu'un sorcier de pure souche. J'ai réussi à force de persévérance. Mon parcours allait enfin se clôturer avec un sans faute en cette dernière année scolaire, mais… Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce « mais », tout aurait pu continuer paisiblement pour moi. Mes amis Gryffondor, mes devoirs, ma future carrière… tout cela parait si dérisoire face à ce que je vis en ce moment.

Je vis un cauchemar dissimulé en agréable rêve. Je respire un air qu'_il_ a empoisonné au point que je ne puis plus respirer celui des autres. Je suis envoûtée sans que je comprenne comment, même dans cet univers où la magie est souveraine.

J'ai passé ces fêtes de noël loin de _lui_. J'ai cru que cela me permettrait de trouver une solution mais… pourquoi toujours et encore ce « mais » dès qu'il s'agit d'en revenir à _lui_ ? J'ai passé ces derniers jours à songer à _lui_ devant mes livres qui n'ont pas su me séduire. J'ai passé des nuits à attendre ses bras alors que ceux de Morphée, jaloux de cette trahison, s'éloignaient de moi. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que loin de cet homme, je ne suis rien… Et dire que je souhaitais tant mettre un terme à cette relation… à cet emprisonnement plutôt.

Je soupire.

L'oeil dirigé vers la vitre, je regarde le paysage défiler alors que Ron et Harry sont déjà bien partis dans une discussion ayant pour sujet le Quidditch, à défaut de parler de filles. Ron semble avoir un peu de mal à imaginer Harry avec sa « petite Ginny ». En vérité, il ne supporte pas de voir sa soeur mieux lotie que lui en amour.

J'aurais dû garder les yeux sur Ron au lieu de les bifurquer vers un autre. Si je lui avais donné mon cœur, je n'en serais pas là. J'aurais dû sortir avec lui au moment où j'en avais encore la possibilité, maintenant… je ne sais pas. Ron est peut-être celui qui pourra me sauver si ma relation avec l'autre devient vraiment ingérable. Elle l'est déjà.

- T'as un problème, Mione ?

- Euh, non… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Ron ?

- Bah, c'est toi qui me regardes bizarrement. J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? demande-t-il en posant un doigt sur le bout de son nez et en louchant.

- Non, tu n'as aucun bouton.

La porte s'ouvre. Je détourne les yeux. C'est la tournée « bonbons » que Ron et Harry attendent toujours avec impatience, comme un rituel. A chaque fois que nous nous trouvons dans le Poudlard Express, ces messieurs se font un devoir d'acheter des confiseries. Je me serais bien réjouie avec eux de cette profusion de friandises, hélas je ne peux pas. Pas aujourd'hui alors que celui qui hante mes jours et mes nuits se trouve dans le même train et que nos retrouvailles ne vont pas tarder…

- T'es sûr que cette Poufsouffle ne te dit rien ? demande Harry en se rasseyant tout en lançant un sac de bonbon à Ron.

- Non. Déjà une Poufsouffle… rien que ça, ça me stimule pas.

- Ron, crois-tu vraiment que tu vaux plus qu'une Poufsouffle pour te permettre de tels propos ?

Ron m'observe avec stupeur. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, j'aurais été du même avis que lui sur le fait que sortir avec un Poufsouffle n'est pas très divertissant, mais là…

« Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Granger. »

Mon cœur a fait un bond de plusieurs mètres dans ma poitrine. Mes mains ne sont plus que deux choses moites qui tremblent, et ma bouche… elle est aussi sèche que si j'avais été privée d'eau depuis des décennies. Où dois-je mettre mes mains ? Dans mes poches ? Je suis assise. Je crois les bras ? Pourquoi pas ? C'est mieux que de tordre nerveusement mes doigts devant _lui_.

Prenons un air désintéressé. Le genre… tu-sais-que-tu-ne-me-fais-ni-chaud-ni-froid-mais-que-j'ai-chaud-quand-même. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache - ô grand jamais - dans quel état je suis à cause de lui… Je suis idiote. Il le sait sûrement déjà.

Un regard de lui et je ne sais plus si c'est sa vie qui m'importe ou la mienne.

Je sais qu'il devine.

Je devine qu'il sait.

Et il s'en amuse avec un certain vice. C'est un Serpentard. Il ne fallait pas en attendre autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? Tu t'es perdu en route sans tes amis ?

- Oh, voyez-vous cela ? Potty a profité des fêtes de noël pour s'initier à l'humour. C'est touchant de voir tes efforts. Mais à mon avis, tu es un piètre comique. Laisse donc ce métier pour Weasel, il en aura besoin pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

Ron s'est levé tout comme Harry. Les poings serrés, je vois bien que sans Harry devant lui, il porterait un bon direct au visage de Malfoy. Son beau profil ne s'en remettrait jamais…

Je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez dans le ciel, faites que cette dispute se termine là sans que je n'ai à intervenir.

- Ferme-là, Malfoy avant qu'il ne t'arrive un accident.

- Me taire devant vous ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Bref, si tu as besoin d'un peu d'argent, Weasley tu pourras toujours venir jouer les clowns chez moi. Tu pourras même amener le balafré pour jouer les monstres.

- Tais-toi, Malfoy !

J'ai failli hurler cette phrase. A moins que je ne l'ai vraiment hurlée. Je ne sais plus mais à voir les visages de Ron et Harry tournés vers moi, je devine que la phrase n'a pas été murmurée.

Catastrophe.

Et là, je vais encore plus mal. Malfoy m'observe. Je vais finir par haïr ses yeux, ces deux pierres grises qui savent toujours me troubler sans qu'il n'ait eu à prononcer le moindre mot. Et si seulement, il n'y avait que ses yeux… il y a tant de choses chez lui qui me bouleversent.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui ose s'opposer à un sang pur, raille-t-il avec ce sourire narquois que je n'ose même pas regarder en face tant je le connais par cœur, tant il me donne envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour m'y perdre.

- Tant que tu seras dans ce compartiment avec nous, reste poli, Malfoy, avertit Harry.

- De toute façon, je vais vous laisser entre stupides Gryffondor. Je suis juste venu chercher Granger.

- Et pourquoi ? demande Ron soupçonneux.

- Sans doute parce que la vieille Mc Go m'a demandé de me déplacer pour cette Gryffondor, à moins que se soit moi qui aie décidé de venir la chercher et l'éloigner de vous le temps pour elle d'assouvir certaine de mes lubies… selon toi, Weasel, A ou B, quelle est la bonne réponse ?

- Très drôle, Malfoy.

- Je sais. Et pour arriver à ce stade, il va falloir bosser davantage, Potty. Allez, Granger, je ne vais pas non plus attendre la prochaine couvée d'Hippogriffes.

Sous le ton agacé, je me lève.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? propose Ron, visiblement peu convaincu.

- Non, ça ira.

Et je passe la porte. Malfoy s'éloigne déjà dans le couloir. Je le suis en me demandant ce que Mc Gonagall peut bien me vouloir. Tout à mes pensées, je ne vois pas que mes pas ne suivent plus ceux de Malfoy. Je lève les yeux et ne distingue absolument rien au bout du couloir. Je me retourne intriguée. Puis soudain, une main empoigne mon bras et me tire violemment dans un compartiment.

Je chancelle mais réussit à ne pas tomber, reprenant l'équilibre. Je me retourne et je tombe sur ces deux prunelles qui m'ont mainte fois découverte.

- Où est Mc Go ?

Il ne répond pas. Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres m'intimant ainsi de me taire. Lentement, il tire les rideaux des fenêtres du compartiment.

- _Collaporta_.

Un bruit de succion me fait comprendre qu'il a verrouillé la porte et que je suis lamentablement tombée dans son piège, comme toujours.

Il range sa baguette dans l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier. Il s'adosse alors contre la porte du compartiment, et croise les bras.

- Bien. Finalement, Weasley aurait dû considérer la seconde proposition avec plus de sérieux. Tes amis ne sont pas très futés. Ils t'ont lâchement abandonnée à mes soins.

- Ils ignoraient que tu pouvais te montrer aussi vil.

- Un compliment pour effacer ta première bourde ? (Il s'avance vers moi alors que je recule.) Le « tais-toi, Malfoy » j'ai encore du mal à le digérer. Saurais-tu pourquoi, Granger ?

- Écoute, je ne…

Le dos aux fenêtres, je n'ai aucune possibilité de m'évader de ce corps qui m'ôte toute possibilité de fuite. Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue, et j'en frissonne… Simplement, délicieusement, il m'envoûte encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je suis perdue.

Hermione, Miss Je-sais-tout, reviens reprendre possession de ce corps et fais fuir cette adolescente qui perd les moyens dès qu'elle se trouve en présence d'un certain Serpentard. Je ne veux plus continuer ainsi. Je ne veux plus être esclave de mes émotions sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir ce qui me guide vraiment vers lui, à part son corps.

Ses doigts frôlent mes lèvres, en contourne les galbes tout en les fixant avec avidité. Ses mains alors s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux et brusquement il rapproche mon visage du sien et nos bouches se joignent.

Comment peut-il se montrer aussi violent dans ses mots alors que ses gestes eux sont toujours tendres. Même dans ce baiser qu'il voulait impétueux, il flanche et c'est avec sensualité qu'il mêle sa langue à la mienne. Ses mains quittent mon visage, glisse vers ma nuque, me faisant trembler, passe sur mes épaules, descendent le long de mes bras que je n'ai pas pu jeter autour de son cou, et stoppent leurs courses sur mes hanches. Ils posent ses mains sous mon pull, défait quelque uns des boutons de ma chemise, et caressent ma peau.

Mais jambes manquent de se dérober. Je chavire…

Je vais finir par le suivre dans son jeu. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est de le toucher et voir ce qui aurait pu changer chez lui, durant ces jours passés loin de moi. Je ne dois pas !

Je l'écarte violemment alors que mon cœur bat la chamade. Nous nous observons durant quelques minutes, des minutes qui semblent ne plus vouloir se terminer. J'essaie de voir si la déception voile ses yeux, si la tristesse ou autre s'y reflète mais rien… Toujours ce gris impénétrable aussi froid et meurtrier qu'une balle de revolver.

Oui, une balle de revolver. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cela en face de moi.

- Dis-moi que ce geste est une regrettable erreur de ta part, articule-t-il sans gronder mais d'un air menaçant tout de même.

- Non…

- Non ?

Je reprends ma respiration et surtout mon courage de Gryffondor que je croyais perdu depuis quelques mois.

- Tu as bien entendu.

Malfoy prend place sur le siège du compartiment. Il étend les jambes et prend une attitude désinvolte.

- Un petit ami dans les environs ? demande-t-il.

Le seul petit ami que j'aurais voulu avoir, je l'ai rayé de la carte pour toi… Et toi… ? Toi tu ne vois rien qu'une histoire sans queue ni tête alors que de mon côté je voudrais tant pourvoir m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive pour cesser les dégâts.

- Pas encore.

- Pas encore… Donc, si pour le moment personne n'a de droit sur toi, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ton comportement ?

J'ai l'impression de parler à une version plus jeune de Lucius. Il a l'allure, la fierté, le ton arrogant, la manière de parler si aristocratique… Bref, il est un Malfoy dans la plus pure tradition.

- Je voudrais seulement qu'on mette un frein à… _ça_.

- Explique plus en détail.

- Je ne dirige plus rien ! J'ai été incapable de me plonger dans mes devoirs durant ces vacances. Je ne veux pas détruire tout ce que j'ai accompli durant ces sept années passés à Poudlard à cause d'une folie qui…

Sous mes yeux, Malfoy s'est subitement relevé. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'ambiance s'est soudainement refroidie alors que les prunelles du Serpentard, elles, flambent comme jamais d'une colère qu'il contient pour l'instant ?

- Oui, pourquoi ne pas mettre un frein à… ? Comment l'as-tu résumé ? À « ça » ? Oui, à _ça_… Pourquoi ne pas effacer tout _ça_ puisque les ambitions de Miss Je-sais-tout le lui commande, ironise-t-il. Au passage, je suis vraiment bouleversé d'apprendre que tu n'as pas pu te plonger dans tes livres à cause d'une folie, en l'occurrence, moi.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et puis comment veux-tu que je nomme autrement ce que nous vivons en ce moment, que comme « ça » ? Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cette relation, pas d'autres mots qui ne soient pas assez réducteurs pour moi ! Et pour mes ambitions, je te signale que je ne viens pas d'une famille de sang pur ! Je ne suis pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! Si je veux devenir quelqu'un c'est seulement par moi-même et pas grâce à…

Je stoppe ma phrase en sachant pertinemment que j'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Vas-y, continue donc ! Ton monologue est très instructif. Joli vision que tu as de toi, de ce « ça » et surtout de moi… ! Alors, c'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux !

- Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de moi ! Pourquoi cette manie de ramener toujours tout à toi !

- On avait dit d'oublier ces histoires le temps…

- Le temps de nos parties de jambes en l'air ! Et bien, voilà ! Je viens d'expliquer ce « ça » ! Tu es content, j'espère ! Toi, le sang pur et moi la Sang-de-Bourbe liés par la magie d'un lit ! C'est d'un romantisme ! Bref, ce qui est certain c'est que nous sommes de deux mondes bien différents et que si toi tu peux espérer hériter de ton père, moi je n'ai rien mis à part ma tête comme investissement ! Et je gâche tout avec toi ! Pourquoi devrais-je continuer une relation qui ne mènera à rien sauf à détruire l'avenir que je tente de bâtir de mes mains ! Pourquoi devrais-je sacrifier ça pour toi ? Toi qui n'as jamais pris la peine de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment !

- Et toi, tu me connais sans doute mieux ?

- Je ne veux pas te connaître ! Ja-mais !

Les mots sont lâchés tout comme le serpent qui se rut sur moi.

_A la renverse je suis tombée,_

La scène est rapide et je sais seulement que je suis sur le sol, emprisonnée sous lui, perdue sous ses lèvres qui ont cessé de crier pour m'embrasser furieusement.

_Il aurait pu m'assassiner,_

_M'étrangler dans sa fièvre, _

_mais_ _moi…_

Comme toujours, je finis par l'embrasser… Comme toujours…

_Je cède à ses colères_

Je suis stupide pour agir ainsi. Je me laisse emporter et finalement rien n'est résolu alors que je voudrais tant trouver une réponse à mon état. Pour le moment, je vais encore supporter tout ça…

_Pourquoi ?_

Aucune réponse pour l'instant.

Finalement, Malfoy s'est relevé. Je le devine encore fâché. Il s'approche de la porte et la déverrouille d'un sort. Il pivote la tête vers moi qui me suis accroupie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis au bord des larmes. Je ne supporte pas qu'il me tourne le dos de cette manière, qu'il me quitte sur une dispute, qu'il m'abandonne alors que je suis plus l'ombre de moi-même. Je suis folle…

_Dans ce désert je me suis perdue,_

_Révolution voie sans issue,_

Je suis seule fautive dans cette histoire. J'aurais dû combattre dès le premier jour, avant que mes émotions ne prennent le pas sur ma raison.

Je baisse les yeux et lorsque je les relève c'est pour tomber sur deux pierres grises. Malfoy est agenouillé devant moi.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on te voie dans cet état, Granger. Lève-toi et adopte une attitude plus Gryffondor, ça te va mieux… Et puis, pour ce « ça » on verra. Je te promets d'y réfléchir, d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Ça te va ?

_Il me noie de promesses, _

_et_ _moi..._

Ses doigts rencontrent ma peau, s'attardent encore sur mes joues. Il sait que je ne suis plus rien lorsqu'il me touche.

_Je me ruine dans ses caresses._

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, se relève et sort de ce compartiment, unique témoin de notre fragile relation.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je ramène mes genoux vers mon menton et je les encercle de mes bras. Je me moque de savoir qui me verra dans cette posture, je me fiche de savoir ce que l'on pensera lorsqu'on me verra aussi débraillée et au bord des larmes. Je veux qu'on sache que je souffre sans savoir pourquoi. Je veux qu'on sache qu'un homme est responsable de ma condition actuelle…

_Il est ma drogue, mon essence,_

_Mon tourment, mon inconscience,_

Je veux juste qu'on sache mais qu'on ne devine pas le nom de celui à qui je dois d'être si pitoyable…

_L'homme qui m'a dérobé l'âme_

Je laisse alors mes larmes couler, juste un moment, juste le temps de pouvoir crier ce que mon cœur hurle silencieusement depuis des mois…

_Sauvez-moi_

Mes cris alertent aussitôt ceux qui se trouvent dans les compartiments voisins. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je me retrouve avec une bonne dizaine d'élèves, mais pas un Gryffondor dans les parages. Seules des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle me demandent ce que j'ai. Je n'ai rien… Oui, je vais bien sauf…

_quand_ _il me soulève, _

_qu'il_ _me tend la main,_

_Ma voix se dérègle_

Un élève m'aide à me relever. En voyant ses mains, je pense à celles de Malfoy. Les siennes sont si grandes et si douces. Je lève les yeux dans l'espoir de voir les yeux du Serpentard, malheureusement ce sont deux prunelles bleues qui sont posées sur moi.

Merlin ! Dites-moi ce que je deviendrai si à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche de moi, c'est Malfoy que j'imagine. Je vous en supplie… !

_Sauvez-moi_

Pour lui, Il ne fait aucun doute que je ne suis qu'une proie qu'il a faite sienne, une poupée avec laquelle il peut s'amuser au gré de ses envies alors pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à tout cela ? Pourquoi suis-je si lâche pour la première fois de ma vie ?

_ses_ _yeux me désarment,_

Oui, mais pas seulement.

_quand_ _il me retient,_

_quand_ _ses bras m'encerclent si fort,_

Je ne suis plus rien qu'une épave qui attend son capitaine.

_Quand son corps me colle _

_et_ _ses pardons me rendent folle_

Je cède aussitôt à la tentation, avec tourment, mais toujours avec plaisir.

Triste sort que le mien.

OoO

Fatiguée, je me lève avec difficulté en ce premier jour de cours.

En ce matin de janvier, je vais devoir affronter les questions de Ron et Harry. Après la petite crise dans le train, ils n'ont pas cessé de m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Surtout qu'ils ont fini par lier mon état à Malfoy. J'ai eu du mal à leur faire croire le contraire vu que je n'étais pas du tout convaincante avec mes yeux rouges et le nez dans mon mouchoir, de surcroît. J'ai réussi à noyer le poisson en me mêlant à Ginny et à Lavande durant le dîner et ensuite… Ensuite, j'ai lâchement fui dans notre dortoir.

Et ce matin, il est temps de leur expliquer ou du moins tenter de leur faire croire un immense et gros mensonge.

Je prends ma douche, m'habille et prends mes affaires alors que les autres sont encore à discuter chiffons et autre. Pas envie de savoir ce qui se porte de mieux en ce moment chez les sorciers. De toute façon, un coup d'œil sur Malfoy et j'aurai bien une idée de ce que porte les hommes de goût.

Alors que je m'apprête à descendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, j'entends une phrase qui me glace le sang. Mes livres contre mon cœur, je prie pour que celui-ci se tienne sagement dans ma poitrine et qu'il ne m'oblige pas à hurler à l'infamie.

- Si c'est pour voir ma vie dirigée par mes parents, je suis bien contente de ne pas être une aristo, affirme Lavande. T'imagine ? Le fait que Malfoy épouse Parkinson juste pour assurer leur foutue lignée, et bien… ça me fait froid dans le dos. Et puis, à la place de Parkinson, je me sentirais mal d'épouser un homme qui ne me sera jamais fidèle.

- Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas fidèle ?

- Je te signale qu'ils sont ensembles et que pourtant Malfoy ne se prive pas pour flirter ailleurs. A cette heure-ci, il doit sûrement avoir sa petite troupe de fans derrière lui.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois plaindre ses conquêtes ou plaindre Parkinson. Dans les deux cas, ces filles se sont faites avoir en beauté.

Blessée, j'ouvre la porte et la referme violemment derrière moi, sans me préoccuper de ce que mes amies concluront de mon brusque départ. Pour ma part, je n'ai qu'une seule et unique conclusion dans mon esprit, et elle va dans le sens de mes inquiétudes.

_Dans l'univers de sa fierté,_

_Il a voulu me posséder_

Je n'ai jamais été qu'une parmi d'autres. Un chapitre à rajouter dans son grimoire de Poudlard, casé entre les chapitres « futur match de Quidditch gagné contre Harry » et « vannes pour Weasley, septième année ».

Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas tenue à notre ancienne relation ? La haine qu'il ressentait pour moi, la colère qu'il éprouvait à ma simple vue, je voudrais tant revenir en arrière et oublier ce que j'ai pu faire avec lui. Hélas, la vie n'est pas aussi simple.

_Sa volonté m'achète, _

_et_ _moi_

_J'accepte ses faiblesses_

Et toujours et encore cette question qui me harcèlent lorsque je veux savoir ce qui me pousse à continuer ainsi.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourtant cette fois-ci, il faut bien que je mette un terme à tout « ça ». Il a une fiancée et je ne tiens plus à être une expérience d'avant noces.

Oui, redeviens sensée, Hermione. Redeviens celle qui pouvait rabaisser Malfoy d'un seul coup de poing. Celle qui n'aurait jamais pu se laisser embarquer dans une telle histoire.

Je ris amère. Il est trop tard pour retrouver ma conscience d'autan.

_Le labyrinthe de ses passions,_

_A suicidé toute ma raison_

Je traverse la salle commune et sort, laissant quatre Gryffondor plongés dans leurs devoirs. Visiblement, les bonnes résolutions sont difficiles à tenir pour tout le monde. Je quitte la tour des Gryffondor et descends les escaliers. Je me dirige vers la Grande salle en échafaudant un mensonge pour Harry et Ron.

C'est alors que j'aperçois, au bas des grands escaliers, Malfoy dignement accompagné. La demoiselle, une Serdaigle, ose porter sa main sur le blason de sa robe de sorcier. D'un geste, il la repousse, comme si elle n'était pas digne d'effleurer le symbole des Serpentard. Elle semble l'interroger du regard pour trouver une explication. Seul son regard gris et froid lui répond mais cela semble suffire à ébranler la carapace de la Serdaigle qui remonte les escaliers en courant, sûrement les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne suis donc pas la seule à pleurer à cause de _lui_, à cause de cet être froid et sans cœur qui ne sait faire qu'une chose : faire souffrir avec fierté.

Je regarde la Serdaigle disparaître. Je voudrais la haïr pour avoir osé poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas. Je comprends tant sa peine…

_Il a glacé mes veines, _

_mais_ _moi..._

_Je n'ose fuir sa planète._

Ce que elle, en digne et sage Serdaigle, a su faire à temps. Et moi, stupide Gryffondor, je suis toujours là face à lui.

_Pourquoi ?_

Un groupe de première année Gryffondor et Poufsouffle descendent et passent sans se préoccuper de nous, de moi plutôt parce qu'ils se retournent et je devine qu'ils murmurent le nom de Malfoy, aussi connu qu'Harry Potter.

Ironie si cruelle : je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, future sauveur de notre monde et l'amante de Draco Malfoy, future postulant au poste de destructeur.

Je soupire et m'arme d'un semblant de courage pour descendre les quelques marches restantes et ensuite me diriger vers la Grande salle, là où se trouve mon repos, même s'il ne sera que de courte durée.

Une marche, une autre, continue Hermione… Je passe à ses côtés, lentement, comme sur un arrêt sur image. Je le dépasse et… Zut de zut de re-zut ! Il m'a agrippé le bras.

- Tu vas bien Granger ?

- Aussi bien que toi, Malfoy. Lâche-moi avant qu'un Serpentard ou une certaine Serpentarde ne nous surprenne.

Il ne relève pas la pointe de jalousie. Néanmoins, il me relâche et je lui fais face.

- Tu ne me demandes pas si j'ai réfléchi ?

- Tu as réfléchi ?

- Non, pas eu le temps, avoue-t-il sans détour.

- Alors pourquoi… ?

- Juste comme ça. Juste pour voir…

Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Je devine qu'il désire me toucher mais que le faire ici, à la vue de tous, c'est le meilleur moyen de révéler notre relation au monde entier. Après tout, se serait peut-être une vengeance. Voir le fier et arrogant Draco Malfoy tenté d'expliquer ce qu'il fait avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une jubilation pour moi mais au final un malheur qui sonnerait le glas de ma triste et pénible vie.

_Il annule mon existence,_

_Maître de mon indulgence,_

_Il viole mon impuissance._

- J'y vais, Malfoy.

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre puisque de toute façon c'est une voie sans issue, et je m'y suis faite… pas vrai ?

_Sauvez-moi _

Il jette un coup d'œil en haut des escaliers, pose un regard autour de nous puis soudainement, il s'approche de moi et me vole un baiser. Un baiser furtif. Un baiser sans rien de troublant et pourtant, j'ai lâché mes livres, comme une collégienne qui reçoit son premier baiser.

_quand_ _il me soulève, _

_qu'il_ _me tend la main,_

_Ma voix se dérègle_

- Mal… Malfoy…

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Granger !

Après un soupir agacé, il s'agenouille. Je remarque alors les élèves qui passent près de nous. Je m'agenouille également.

- Avec toi, la vie ne manque jamais de piment… Dis-moi, comment tirer un trait sur « ça » ? murmure-t-il tout bas.

Je reste abasourdie. Et j'ai peur, je comprends qu'il n'est pas décidé à abandonner ce « ça » qui ne nous mène à rien.

_Sauvez-moi _

Malfoy lève ses prunelles vers moi.

_ses_ _yeux me désarment_

- Pas d'explication à te donner pour l'instant, mais un autre « non » de ta part, je ne le supporterai pas. Compris, Granger ?

Il se redresse et me tend les livres. Je les saisis et les serre contre mon cœur comme un trésor parce qu'il les a touchés. Et alors que je n'y attendais pas, il m'enlace.

Pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette étreinte, il s'écarte et s'éloigne à grands pas vers la Grande salle. Et moi je fonds…

_quand_ _il me retient,_

_Quand ses bras m'encerclent si fort,_

Aucun mot d'excuse, aucune bonne explication, aucune parole censée, et pourtant, il a réussi à me faire oublier l'espace d'un instant que je voulais tirer un trait sur lui.

_Quand son corps me colle _

_et_ _ses pardons me rendent folle_

Il n'y a rien à dire, plus rien à faire.

Je me dirige vers la Grande salle et entre en évitant de tourner les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Mais quand je m'installe, je vois une scène identique à celle qui s'est déroulée dans les escaliers. Malfoy a encore refusé qu'une fille, Parkinson cette fois-ci, ne touche son blason… je ne comprends plus. C'est une Serpentarde, non ?

- Alors ? demande Harry.

- Alors quoi ?

Je ne suis pas très motivée à manger mes œufs aux bacons. Je vais sans doute les offrir à Ron.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que tu nous devais un petit éclaircissement ? Je peux ?

- Oui.

Je pousse mon assiette de bacon vers ce glouton de Ron.

- Où est cette explication ? insiste Harry.

- En fait, j'ai juste un petit problème de fille. Rien de grave.

- On te croit pas. Et puis, si c'est ça, tu peux nous le dire, on comprendra sûrement…

- Ron.

- Oui, Harry ? dit-il la bouche pleine.

- On est pas des filles mais des mecs aux dernières nouvelles. Alors le « on te comprendra », je pense pas qu'on y arrivera.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Sur ce, Ron se plonge dans son assiette et la mienne, sous le regard sidéré de Harry qui balaie sa présence pour se tourner vers moi.

- Sérieusement, Mione. C'est pas autre chose ?

Harry est compréhensif, là. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi soucieux à cause de moi. Et si je lui disais la vérité ?

- A vrai dire…

_Sauvez-moi _

Comment réagira-t-il face à cet aveu ? Comment me verra-t-il lorsqu'il saura que j'ai fraternisé avec son pire ennemi ? Comment Ron me considérera-t-il après cette trahison ? La sagesse m'intime de me taire pour notre bien à tous, surtout le mien… égoïste que je suis.

- Non, ce n'est pas autre chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le petit déjeuner se passe entre blagues et soupirs désespérés en songeant aux prochains devoirs. Et moi, à côté, j'écoute en faisant mine de m'intéresser à leur discussion, alors que mon regard est posé, toutes les cinq secondes, sur Malfoy.

- On devrait y aller, décrète Ron.

Les garçons se lèvent. Je prends mes livres et les rejoints devant les portes de la Grande salle.

- Notre petite Mione est vraiment à la bourre en ce moment, plaisante Ron en passant son bras autour de mes épaules, ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs.

- Tu vas voir, on va prendre soin de toi, assure Harry avec un sourire.

Ces deux-là sont si attentionnés envers moi qui ne le mérite pas ; moi et mes mensonges…

- Je vais très...

- Bon, coupe Harry, on va t'avouer un truc...

Là je m'inquiète. L'air conspirateur qu'ils ont sur le visage me fait craindre le pire.

- Tu peux nous le dire si tu as donné ton coeur à quelqu'un, dit Ron.

- QUOI ?

J'ai hurlé, cette fois-ci je sais que j'ai hurlé ! Je me retourne et je croise le regard de Malfoy. Goyle fait une remarque et la tablée éclate de rire, seul Malfoy ne rit pas. Il ne détourne pas les yeux des miens, comme s'il espérait y lire les raisons de mon cri.

- Mione ?

- Euh, oui...

Harry me pousse vers la sortie.

- Alors ? On est dans le vrai ?

- Mais ne dites pas de bêtise !

- Tu peux nous l'avouer. Ginny et Lavande nous ont dit que ça ne pouvait être que ça et finalement... vu les indices.

- Quelles indices, Ron ?

Je suis plus qu'abasourdie face à leurs idioties

- Tu n'as rien mangé et tu avais l'air dans les nuages. Conclusion...

- Ne dis rien, ignorant !

Ils me regardent avec stupeur. Comment leur dire que je ne veux pas de cette possibilité, qu'il n'est pas question que se soit ça.

- Tu sais... tu devrais nous le dire, je ne pense pas qu'on t'en voudra pour ça. Personne ne guide son coeur... je comprendrai...

- Toi, comprendre ? Ron ? (Harry tousse gêné.) Toi qui as fait la tête à Harry parce que tu croyais qu'il avait mis son nom dans la coupe ? Toi qui m'as fait la tête parce que je fraternisais avec l'ennemi - oui ce sont tes propres mots lorsque j'ai accepté l'invitation de Victor au bal. Alors, te moquerais-tu de moi, Ronald ?

- Non, je préfère accepter ton choix et te voir en meilleure forme. J'ai appris à faire preuve de plus de sagesse.

- Plus de sagesse ? Toi ? (Harry se retient pour ne pas éclater de rire.) Désolée mais... De toute façon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai cette conversation avec vous deux ! Mon coeur est là et pas ailleurs ! J'ai mes études et ils sont plus importants que de stupides histoires de coeur !

Je perçois des rires derrières moi. Pas la peine de suivre les cours de Trelawney pour deviner que ce sont les ricanements de nos chers et sympathiques Serpentard.

- C'est sur que Miss Je-sais-tout et ses livres c'est une grande histoire d'amour, raille Parkinson qui est accrochée au bras de Malfoy. Tu comptes aussi les épouser ?

Les rires gras de Crabbe et Goyle me donnent envie de sortir les griffes, comme Pattenrond me l'a appris, à mes dépens.

Pour une fois ça a le mérite d'être clair : Hermione Granger sera définitivement qualifiée de sainte vierge bien trop intéressée par ses bouquins pour se vautrer avec un quelconque petit ami sur le sol d'une vieille salle de classe poussiéreuse. Si seulement, ils savaient...

- C'est toujours mieux que d'épouser une fouine sans cervelle, rétorque Ron.

Malfoy ne réplique pas. Et ce manque de réaction m'étonne de sa part. Il mijote sans doute quelque chose.

- Remarque Granger, reprend Parkinson, si tu n'arrives pas à te réchauffer avec tes livres, tu pourras toujours penser à Weasley. Du moins, si tu es attirée par le côté terrier et bouche à nourrir.

Je m'approche de Parkinson. Le parfum de Malfoy m'enivre mais pas question d'oublier ce pour quoi je me suis rapprochée d'eux. Je lève la main et gifle violemment la joue de Parkinson. Elle me regarde horrifiée. Et je sourie, le même sourire narquois que j'ai vu un millier de fois sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

- Je vais te faire une prédiction concernant le Serpentard que tu épouseras, dis-je en regardant le dit Serpentard. Le soir où il rentrera tard et qu'il te dira qu'il s'est attardé dans une librairie, je peux te garantir qu'il t'aura trompée avec un rat de bibliothèque comme moi. Quelle honte pour toi, non ?

- Espèce de...

Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Malfoy a empêché Parkinson de vociférer. Loin de le remercier, je lui tourne le dos, et m'éloigne avec Harry et Ron, bras dessus bras dessous.

Je n'ai donc pas perdu ma combativité. Elle est là, bien là... Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas me montrer plus ferme avec ce maudit Malfoy ? Pourquoi ai-je envie d'être sauvée ? Sauvé de qui d'ailleurs ? De lui ? De ma folie ? Ou...

Frappée par un éclair de vérité, je m'immobilise tout à coup.

- Mione ?

- Vous avez vraiment cru que j'étais... comment dire ?

- Amoureuse ? avance harry.

- Oui.

- C'est ce que disent Lavande et Ginny... T'es une fille tu devrais le savoir...

- Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, Ron. Même avec Victor ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour... Alors c'est de ça dont je veux être sauvée ? Ce n'est pas de lui mais de ce que je ressens... ce qui me fait peur encore plus que son contact...

- De qui tu parles, Mione ?

Ces "pourquoi" je comprends maintenant. C'est mon coeur qui n'est plus logique, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et mes hormones qui suivent... Si je désire tant faire cesser cette relation, c'est que je souhaite qu'il m'aime en retour. Que je puisse l'aimer en sachant que ce n'est pas seulement pour son corps que mon coeur bat sans arrêt.

Mais il n'y a aucune issue puisque Malfoy, lui, ne m'aime pas. Et même si d'aventure, il éprouvait le moindre sentiment pour moi… je ne le vois pas renier son sang pur en se liant à moi plutôt qu'à Parkinson.

Bref, que quelqu'un me sauve de cet amour…

OoO

Les jours passent, les semaines s'étirent puis finalement le mois de janvier tire sa révérence.

Les cours se déroulent, les devoirs se rallongent et la monotonie s'installe.

Nous sommes en plein hiver, il fait froid, mon cœur est gelé et je me meurs de _toi_.

Depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments ou plutôt que j'ai accepté mon amour pour _lui_, je me suis obligée à ne plus passer une minute, seule, en sa compagnie. Pour éviter de tomber sur cet homme et de retomber dans ses filets, j'ai fais en sorte de ne jamais arpenter les couloirs sans un Gryffondor avec moi. Lorsque Ron et Harry sont pris lors de leur entraînement de Quidditch ou autre, je fais en sorte de me retrouver avec Ginny parfois Lavande, mais jamais seule. Je crains toujours de tomber sur le dangereux Malfoy et de succomber à ses yeux de prédateur. Et lorsque je sais que personne ne pourra jouer les écrans entre lui et moi, je reste confinée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, là je sais qu'il ne viendra jamais me chercher.

Cette situation perdure sans qu'une solution ne vienne désamorcer les tensions que je ressens dès que je croise le regard de Malfoy dans la Grande salle ou lors de nos cours commun. Bien qu'il ait cherché lors des premiers jours à comprendre le pourquoi de mon éloignement, il a cessé de me poursuivre mais je devine qu'il est assez à cran lorsque je suis dans les parages. Il ne supporte sans doute pas le fait que je lui aie filé entre les doigts.

Il devrait comprendre que je m'écarte autant pour son bien que pour le mien. Je l'aime, mais je ne veux plus souffrir d'un amour visiblement voué à l'échec. Même si mon corps se languit de cet adonis, même si mon cœur rêve de se coller à nouveau contre le sien, je ne veux pas me laisser guider par mes émotions… sauf si c'est pour quelque chose de concret et pas d'éphémère.

OoO

- Harry ?

- Euh… Oui, Mione ?

Je le regarde furieusement. Ron, près de moi, est avachi sur la table, la tête posée sur son livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller. D'une tape sur son crâne, je le réveille.

- Oui, quoi, professeur ? bafouille-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

- Vous êtes impossibles !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ? demande Ron en se rasseyant, une main massant sa tête.

- Rien comme d'habitude, à part que vous vous moquez vraiment de moi ! Est-ce une façon d'étudier que de dormir sur ses cours ou d'avoir la tête dans les nuages ?

- Tu sais que les entraînements de Quidditch sont très éprouvants ? rétorque Ron qui regarde son livre puis le referme d'un air dégoûté.

- Et toi, Harry je suppose qu'après être resté des heures suspendu à un balai dans les airs, tu as du mal à redescendre sur terre ?

- Peut-être, répond-t-il vaguement.

Face à cela, je ne peux que soupirer.

- Vous êtes désespérants.

- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que Harry. Durant l'entraînement il était déjà sur une autre planète. Ça doit être Ginny qui lui occupe l'esprit… (Ron tourne la tête vers Harry) Jusqu'à quel point ? demande-t-il les sourcils froncés. Ne me dis pas que t'as des arrières pensées…

- Aucune lorsqu'il s'agit de Ginny, assure-t-il mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de Ron.

- A quoi tu penses, Harry ?

Je suis inquiète pour lui.

- Rien de bien important…

- Harry ? C'est à propos de…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… c'est juste que je me pose des questions… Je songeais aux gens comme Sirius.

- Comment ça « aux gens comme Sirius » ?

- Ceux qui doivent choisir leur camp alors qu'ils sont supposés suivre les traces de leurs familles. Sirius a bien tourné le dos au Black par conviction. Lorsque la guerre éclatera, chacun aura un camp à défendre. Nous nous savons déjà… mais pour ceux qui sont du côté de Voldemort et qui ne savent pas encore s'ils doivent suivre leur famille…

- Pourquoi cette soudaine préoccupation pour les malheureux qui suivront Tu-sais-Qui ? demande Ron en baillant.

Harry pose un regard sur moi.

- Je me posais seulement la question…

- De toute façon, les dés sont jetés, conclut Ron. Nous savons très bien qui croit en qui. Et si tu penses qu'un seul Serpentard reniera les siens pour nous… laisse-moi te dire, mon vieux, que t'es bien naïf.

- Et toi, Hermione ? T'en penses quoi ?

- … Je ne pense pas que les Serpentard se joindront à nous…

- Pas même _un _dans le lot ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? A moins que tu n'espères voir Malfoy…

- Malfoy… donc pour toi, il sort du lot ?

- Ne déforme pas mes propos, Harry !

Il éclate de rire.

Ron et moi, nous nous regardons interloqués.

- Tu es tombé sur la tête ? C'est ça ? A moins que se soit ta cicatrice qui te fait faire et dire n'importe quoi.

- Ron, dis-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

- Oui ?

- S'il te plait, réfléchis avant de sortir des inepties pareilles. Une cicatrice ne peut pas diriger les actes d'une personne.

- Je le sais ça.

- Bon, je laisse tomber…

- Dis-moi, Mione, imaginons que tu puisses voir un de tes souhaits exaucé. Qu'est-ce que se serait ?

- Sans hésiter : la mort de Voldemort, sur l'heure, pour nous éviter une guerre.

- Un vœu moins politique.

- Que les elfes de maisons soient reconnus et libres de…

- Un vœu moins engagé.

- Que j'obtienne le poste espéré en sortant de Poudlard.

- Un voeu moins… ambitieux.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire un vœu à ma place puisque les autres ne te plaisent pas, dis-je en croisant les bras.

- Je sais pas, moi… quelque chose de plus… personnel.

- Ma carrière ce n'est pas assez personnel comme vœu ?

- T'es vraiment pas une fille comme les autres. Tu ne pourrais pas seulement souhaiter rencontrer l'homme de ta vie ?

- Dis-moi, Harry, tu veux jouer les fées marraines de Walt Disney ?

- Walt quoi ?

- Oublie ça, Ron. Alors, Harry ?

- Peut-être qui sait. Je tente juste de faire en sorte que notre dernière année à Poudlard soit mémorable, qu'on puisse vivre nos bonheurs avant que Voldemort décide de nous enlever ceux qu'on aime…

- Tu deviens un sage, Harry, constate Ron. C'est stupéfiant de ta part.

- Stupéfiant ? Tant que ça ? s'étonne-t-il amusé.

- La vie est stupéfiante…, dis-je. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Quand on croit savoir, être certain d'une chose, voilà qu'une autre, inattendue, nous tombe dessus sans crier garde. Si on accepte ce bouleversement, tant mieux… sinon il ne nous reste plus qu'à demander de l'aide mais qui peut nous sauver d'une évidence… à part fuir, il n'y a rien à faire. Et hélas, rien ne se résout.

- Finalement, on a bel et bien gagné en sagesse, constate Ron. Ces années à Poudlard n'auront pas été seulement faites de bêtises, de potions ratées ou de combats… Même si on est encore loin d'être des adultes parfaits, on a bien mûri…

- A ce point vous croyez ?

Là, je doute un peu quand même vu que j'ai l'impression de régresser à cause de Malfoy.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'à quel point, répond Harry, mais je pense que là… on est capables de choisir nos routes, choisir ceux qui continueront à nous suivre sans aucune influence et ça en notre âme et conscience. Fini les enfantillages, on est désormais de jeunes adultes, non ?

- Vous savez quoi ? Si a dix-sept ans on a déjà ce genre de conversation ennuyeuse, j'imagine pas celles qu'on aura à trente ans… je veux pas vieillir !

Ron s'effondre sur la table en murmurant lamentablement des « je veux pas devenir ennuyeux » qui nous font éclater de rire.

- Alors, Mione ?

- Alors quoi, Harry ?

- Ce vœu ?

- Bah, comme je suis une fille comme les autres, je vais demander à ce que l'homme de ma vie rencontre enfin mon chemin.

- Tu l'as déjà là, se vante Ron.

- Non, toi je te garde pour plus tard. Tu seras mon troisième mari.

- Bah merci pour moi, ronchonne-t-il.

- Dis-toi que tu seras le dernier dans ce cas là.

- Ouais, mais j'aurais plus que la vieille Hermione toute flétrie et… Oups.

Je lui assène un coup sur la tête.

- Encore une autre remarque de ce genre et tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir Voldemort tué sous nos mains.

- Tu sais que t'es violente ? Je comprends pourquoi Malfoy ne cherche plus à…

- Bon, coupe Harry et si on arrêtait là nos devoirs et qu'on… aille traîner dans les couloirs !

- Ça c'est plus du tout les paroles d'un sage, dit Ron. Ça me rappelle nos anciennes bêtises, c'est bien plus drôle !

- Désolée, mais moi je vais me coucher.

- Pas question, Mione ! oppose Harry. On est un trio pas un duo ! On a toujours été trois pour se sortir des difficultés.

- Oui, mais là, vous allez sciemment chercher ces difficultés en allant vous exposer aux foudres de Rusard.

- Tu seras donc là pour nous sauver, conclut Harry.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est toi la plus intelligente du groupe, Miss Je-sais-tout, se moque Ron.

- Je vous déteste, les garçons.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, Mione, réplique Harry amusé. Bon, je vais chercher ma cape et la carte des Maraudeurs. Tu devrais aller mettre quelque chose de plus chaud.

- Et en plus, tu prévois de sortir du château… c'est du joli.

Je range mes affaires puis me lève et me dirige vers le dortoir, laissant mes deux meilleurs amis rire derrière mon dos.

OoO

- Ne me dites pas que nous allons sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

- Si.

- Attendez, dis-je en m'immobilisant, ne me dites surtout pas que j'ai tourné le dos à mon lit douillet et chaud pour aller vous voir voler ?

- C'est Harry qui en a décidé ainsi, assure Ron. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu laisser nos balais dans les vestiaires.

- Tu as manigancé tout ça depuis le début !

- Pas vraiment, objecte Harry d'un sourire crispé. Disons que je pensais seulement venir avec Ron pour oublier nos devoirs mais finalement je me suis dit que peut-être ça te ferait du bien de sortir, toi aussi.

- En pleine nuit ! Sous cette température hivernale ! Alors que je suis fatiguée ! Fais-moi penser à te tuer dès que possible.

D'un pas furieux, je les dépasse et fonce vers le terrain. Plus vite, en auront-ils terminé avec leur manège dans les airs, plus vite je retournerai dans ma chambre pour dormir entre mes draps chauds. Je les laisse courir vers les vestiaires tandis que je pénètre sur le terrain. J'aurais du apporter un livre pour me distraire.

Soudain, je me retourne en sentant une présence derrière moi. Je tombe nez à nez sur Malfoy qui vient de sauter de son balai. Mon cœur ne tient plus, il bondit, il s'agite et tente de quitter l'étroitesse de ma cage thoracique.

Ça y est. Je suis à nouveau seule avec lui et déjà je perds les pédales. Je dois reculer, m'éloigner de lui à tout prix avant que mes belles résolutions ne foutent le camp.

« Il est rare de te voir sur un terrain de Quidditch. Oui, c'est aussi rare que de te voir sans ta meute de lions. »

Sa voix.

J'ai frissonné à chacune des syllabes qu'il a prononcées. C'est le froid. Oui, c'est sûrement ce satané vent glacé qui est passé sous mes vêtements. Glacé… Glacé comme ses yeux gris que je devine malgré la faible luminosité.

- N'avance plus.

Malgré mon injonction, le Serpentard, dans sa robe de sorcier, s'approche et m'enlace.

_Quand son corps me colle _

_et_ _ses pardons me rendent folle_

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! dis-je en l'écartant de moi.

- Toi, non plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne supporterais pas un autre « non » de ta part. Et pourtant tu n'as pas cessé de m'en opposer ces dernières semaines et tu m'en as opposé un, il n'y a pas deux secondes.

Je plaque vivement mes mains sur mes oreilles dans l'espoir de ne rien entendre. Et je ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir. C'est idiot mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour retrouver mes esprits.

_Sauvez-moi_

Ne plus l'écouter et ne plus le regarder.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, Malfoy ! Je l'ai décidé et je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus !

Pas de réplique cinglante… étrange.

J'ouvre les yeux et personne dans les environs. J'ai réussi… J'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que je ne veux plus servir de jouet. Mais je ne lui aie hélas rien révélé de ce que je désirai réellement… Peu importe, c'est terminé maintenant. Bel et bien terminé.

Loin de s'alléger, mes épaules s'affaissent. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait accepté si facilement mon refus, lui qui affirmait ne pas supporter un « non » de ma part… un menteur. Pas étonnant de la part d'un Malfoy…

J'entends Harry et Ron qui arrivent en se bousculant tels des écoliers. Je reprends contenance, et enfouie ma peine.

- Bon, dépêchez vous de voler et qu'on rentre !

- Tu ne veux pas faire un tour dans les airs ? demande Harry.

- Pour quoi faire ? Me geler les doigts de pieds ?

- Tu risques de te les geler davantage en restant dans les tribunes à nous regarder, avance Ron.

- Tu n'as pas tort, Weasley.

Mon visage se crispe. Je tourne le dos pour voir Malfoy.

- Alors, Potter, on a délibérément enfreint les règles… une fois de plus ?

- Mon côté Serpentard, comme tu le vois. Et toi, Malfoy ? Tu as choisi d'expérimenter le courage… pour une fois ?

- Mon côté Gryffondor qui se réveille, sans doute.

- Rentrons, dis-je en agrippant le bras de Harry et en le tirant. Une autre dispute ne nous mènera à rien.

- Qui se dispute ici, Granger ? Nous sommes deux éternels ennemis qui discutent de leurs défauts.

- Je te connais Malfoy.

- Vraiment ? dit-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Oui, tu ne dis et ne fais jamais rien pour rien.

- Donc, selon toi, si je suis aussi courtois envers Potter c'est par pure stratégie ?

- Oui !

- Tu vois, Potter, Granger est moins naïve que toi.

- Je vois ça.

- Donc, trouve de suite une récompense à me remettre.

Là, je sens qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

- Une récompense ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Juste un pari lancé comme quoi il n'oserait pas venir sur le terrain ce soir.

- Tu as fait ça, Harry ?

- Hélas, oui.

- J'en savais rien, moi… avant tout à l'heure, assure Ron.

- Et comment as-tu pu faire un stupide pari avec ce… avec… ce… ?

- Tu as même oublié mon nom ? se moque Malfoy.

- NON ! Toi, reste en dehors de ça ! Harry, tu es idiot ! dis-je en le secouant du bras sous les yeux éberlués des deux autres garçons. Tu ne pouvais pas réfléchir avant de parler à tort et à travers ?

- Hélas, non. Mais tu es là pour nous sortir du pétrin.

Je rêve de détruire le sourire de mon meilleur ami, de lui faire passer toute envie future de parier avec Malfoy.

- Dois-je attendre la prochaine pleine lune avant de recevoir mon dû ? s'impatiente Malfoy.

- Prend-le.

- Je veux bien, Potter, mais encore faut-il que tu me dises ce que c'est.

- Elle.

Horrifiée, je vois que son doigt me désigne, moi ! Harry est tombé sur la tête ! C'est forcément ça ! Il ne peut pas m'offrir comme récompense à… à ce…

Je pivote la tête vers _lui_ et… je tremble. La surprise passée, Malfoy semble satisfait de ce qu'il a entendu. Et ce que je vois dans son regard, c'est qu'il est bien déterminé à me tourmenter le restant de mes jours pour me punir de mes dernières paroles.

- Désolée, mais je ne rentre pas dans vos combines !

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne du groupe.

- Hermione !

Je me retourne pour leur faire face et marche à reculons.

- Ne me parle plus Harry ! Je ne veux rien savoir…

- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui nous a rejoint dans notre camp ?

- Que se serait Voldemort lui-même que je m'en ficherais ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas…

- C'est Malfoy !

- Quoi Malfoy ? Laisse cette fouine où elle…

Soudain deux bras m'empoignent et je quitte le sol sans pouvoir crier, tant je suis pétrifiée.

_quand_ _il me soulève, _

_qu'il_ _me tend la main,_

_Ma voix se dérègle_

Je tourne la tête…

_Sauvez-moi, _

_ses_ _yeux me désarment_

Sous le vent glacé de cette nuit, il m'a enlevée sans que je puisse compter sur personne, offert par mes amis à cet ignoble individu… que j'aime malgré tout.

- Tu n'es pas facile à attraper, Granger.

- … Malfoy…

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai que Miss Je-sais-tout est plus à l'aise sur terre que dans les airs. Pourtant, tu devrais essayer le vol… Tu sais, tu es bien plus libre dans le ciel, l'esprit plus léger, les épaules moins lourdes de tes fardeaux. Sur terre, tu es emprisonné par tes devoirs, tes angoisses et ton passé… C'est-ce que ressent Potter… c'est-ce que je ressens aussi. C'est-ce que tu devrais ressentir, Hermione…

C'est la première fois qu'il utilise mon prénom et je crois qu'il n'a jamais aussi bien sonné que sous la voix de Malfoy. Il a une façon si douce de le prononcer et d'appuyer sur les consonnes. Une façon si particulière d'y ajouter une note de possessivité… Je divague, là. Beaucoup même.

A part sa façon de faire glisser mon prénom sur sa langue, je m'interroge sur le sens de ses paroles. Et j'en reviens à notre conversation avec Harry et Ron dans notre salle commune. Malfoy semble avoir gagné en maturité lui aussi, plus sage, plus adulte.

- Oublie ce que j'ai pu être par le passé, oublie l'angoisse que tu ressens en ma présence…

- Je ne ressens pas…

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Granger.

Le fait qu'il réutilise mon nom de famille m'irrite un peu. Je sens qu'il a des reproches à me faire alors que c'est lui qui devrait recevoir les miens.

- Tu m'as donné le temps de réfléchir…

- Je ne t'ai octroyé aucun délai, Malfoy. Je me suis délibérément éloignée de…

- Laisse-moi interpréter ces semaines sans toi comme je le souhaite, c'est un conseil que je te donne si tu ne tiens pas à recevoir mon mortel venin de serpent. Donc, comme je le disais, après ces semaines sans ta présence, j'ai pu approfondir certaines des questions qui me hantaient depuis un bon moment, bien avant que je me mette à… te courtiser. Tu vois, je choisis mes mots pour ne plus offenser ta personne.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un gentleman.

Il sourit mais il reprend bien vite un visage impassible.

- Je sais ce qui nous sépare : tout. Je sais ce qui nous lie : nos corps. Et en venir à cette conclusion, ce n'est vraiment pas respectable pour toi comme pour moi. Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne. Tu as ton avenir, j'ai le mien. Toi tu sais déjà ce que tu souhaites, tu as tes propres convictions, tes amis, tes choix… Tout ça tu les as obtenus, tu les as développés par toi-même. Moi, le sang pur, j'ai tout acquis comme si c'était inné, sans rien obtenir par moi-même, sans rien choisir… pas même mes amis. La seule chose que j'ai entreprise, sans personne pour me souffler à l'oreille, c'est ma liaison avec toi. Ce n'est ni mon père et ni son maître qui m'ont poussé vers toi, c'est… C'est autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort que ce parfum d'interdit comme je le pensais au départ… Quelque chose qui m'a troublé, qui m'a fait réfléchir sur ce que j'étais, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait… Quelque chose qui m'a sauvé.

- Sauvé ?

- Oui, quelqu'un m'a sauvé… toi…

Je reste sans voix, ne sachant quoi répliquer. Et lorsque j'entends la fin de sa phrase, je me sens si pitoyable. Lui qui a vu cet amour comme un sauvetage et moi qui l'ai vu comme une perte… J'ai voulu qu'on me sauve de lui, de ce sentiment que je ressentais pour lui… J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance et ne pas désespérer. Me raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait m'apporter, en attendant ces mots… cette vérité qu'il vient de m'avouer.

Je sanglote.

- Hermione ?

- …

- Je te préviens si ces larmes signifient un « non »…

- C'est moi… C'est moi qui suis idiote. Je voulais qu'on me sauve de toi….

- Je suis bien un Serpentard mais je ne suis pas un monstre, je crois.

- Toi tu m'avoues que je t'ai sauvé et moi… moi, je n'ai rien appris de cet amour, juste la peur de devenir dépendante d'un Serpentard. Je ne savais pas comment décrire ce que je ressentais pour toi alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner parce que tu étais bien trop dangereux à mes yeux. Je ne contrôlais plus rien… J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne répondait plus à mes directives, mais aux tiennes.

- J'avais ce pouvoir sur toi ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Il suffit que tu me regardes pour que je perde mes moyens, je ne sais plus si mes doigts sont au bout de mes pieds ou au bout de mes mains.

- Hermione, là tu…

- Ne dis rien ! Et puis, à chaque fois que tu me touches j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne sont plus que du coton… je sais même plus réfléchir, moi Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-sais-tout quand même ! (Il se retient pour ne pas pouffer de rire, je le devine.) Je voulais seulement retrouver celle que j'étais… en étant amoureuse de toi ce n'était pas possible, et le fait que j'étais certaine que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi en tant que petite amie officielle… Bref, je voulais vraiment qu'on me sauve de toi.

Durant ce long monologue, je n'ai pas fait attention au fait que Malfoy nous dirigeait vers le sol. J'ai sans doute pris goût au vol à moins que se soit le fait d'être collé à lui qui me déboussole au point de ne plus savoir où je suis.

Il me dépose sur terre, puis il pose les pieds sur le sol. Il lâche son balai puis m'observe intensément.

- Alors ?

- Quoi alors ?

- Tes doigts se trouvent-ils au bout de tes pieds ou au bout de tes mains ?

Vexée par sa petite plaisanterie, je tourne les talons en me demandant où mes deux ex meilleurs amis ont bien pu se cacher. Soudain, je cesse de respirer.

_quand_ _il me retient,_

_quand_ _ses bras m'encerclent si fort_

Son souffle chaud caresse ma nuque. Je frisonne. Je ferme les yeux et je profite de cet instant avant que ma raison revienne nous écarter.

- Je voudrais bien voir tes jambes se dérober sous toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que je puisse te porter jusqu'à un endroit que m'a conseillé, Potter.

- Depuis quand Harry te conseille-t-il ?

- Depuis un certain temps… (Je me retourne, mais il garde toujours ses bras autour de moi.) Et comme, tu es ma récompense de ce soir.

- Je ne suis la récompense de personne, pas même la tienne… Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques ce que Harry et toi avez de commun au point de vous conseiller, l'un l'autre.

Mon regard tombe alors sur le blason des Serpentard. Machinalement, je le touche puis soudainement j'écarte la main en me souvenant de deux scènes : deux filles qui ont eu le malheur de se faire rabrouer par Malfoy parce qu'elles avaient osé toucher ce blason.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Mais loin de voir un regard courroucé, je découvre une interrogation.

- J'ai oublié que tu n'aimais pas qu'on touche ton blason.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas avec la Serdaigle et puis avec Parkinson… Tu avais l'air de ne pas apprécier leur geste.

- A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas… Cet emplacement, c'est le tien, explique-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- T'es pas très perspicace, je me trompe ?

J'observe à nouveau le blason sans vraiment comprendre où il veut en venir. Quel est cet emplacement qui m'appartient ? Puis soudain, je comprends. Je lève les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ton cœur…

Il acquiesce simplement de la tête. Et moi, je suis aux anges. Je lui saute au cou puis l'embrasse.

- Alors, ces points communs avec Harry ?

Malfoy prend un air réfléchi.

- Des points communs… j'aurais dit aucun, il y a quelques semaines… mais là, je dirai un ennemi et surtout un trésor…

- C'est moi le trésor ?

- Non, l'Éclair de Feu. C'est un trésor qu'on ne peut pas céder à l'ennemi.

- Très bien, dis-je en m'écartant. Je vous laisse avec vos balais ! Et surtout, toi, Harry et aussi Ron : plus la peine de m'aider, je me sauverai toute seule comme une grande !

Et je m'éloigne à grand pas de cet ingrat de Malfoy. Et dire que je l'ai sauvé et qu'il me remercie de cette manière ! La prochaine fois, je saurai à qui donner mon cœur, et surtout j'écouterai ma raison… C'est bien plus sage.

Fin

Voilà mon one-shot mêlé à une song-fic…. Cherchez pas, je raconte encore des conneries, lol. Bref, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas renoué avec les song-fic donc je ne sais pas si j'ai fait du n'importe quoi voire si j'ai perdu la main… sans doute, mais bon, je vais me refaire, lol, foi de Feylie !

Je clôture cette fic en espérant que vous avez passé une agréable lecture et que je n'ai pas trop fait mijoté le « fleur bleu » et que je n'ai pas dégoûté certaine de l'amour, lol. Et oui, l'amour ça nous rend toute chose…

Petite dédicace à mon Cercle que j'ai délaissé ces derniers temps (elles comprendrons, lol)

Bisous et à une prochaine !


End file.
